1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) illumination devices, and particularly to an LED illumination device with an illumination direction thereof being adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (light emitting diodes) are preferred for use in LED illumination devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) due to a high brightness, a long lifespan, and less pollution of the LED.
Nowadays, screw-type LED illumination devices are widely used. The screw-type LED illumination device is provided with a screw-type lamp cap at one end thereof for electrically connecting the LED illumination device with an external power source. Generally, the screw-type LED illumination devices emit light outwardly around a whole outer circumferential surface thereof. In use, the screw-type lamp cap of the LED illumination device is screwed into a screw-type lamp holder which is electrically connected with the external power source, until the screw-type lamp cap is firmly fixed in and electrically connected with the screw-type lamp holder to ensure a good electrical connection between the screw-type lamp cap and the screw-type lamp holder.
However, some screw-type LED illumination devices are designed to emit light only through a portion of an outer circumferential surface of the LED illumination device. Therefore, the screw-type LED illumination device is often required to be turned from a first position to a second position so that the emitted light can illuminate on the desired objects at the second position. However, after the screw-type LED illumination device is turned from the first position to the second position, the screw-type lamp cap may be electrically disengaged from the screw-type lamp holder to cause an electrical connection between the screw-type LED illumination device and the screw-type lamp holder to be cut off.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED illumination device with an illumination direction thereof being adjustable.